United As One
by Kails
Summary: This is another fic telling how the team got together. Letty and Jesse have moved to LA from New York where they meet up with Leon. But it soon becomes obvious that she's running from something...or something. Can Dom and the team help her in time??
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Mia sat on the hood of her just finished Acura, staring with amazement as she watched her brother collect his winnings. All those scantily clad girls with no taste, hanging off his every word.  
  
Grabbing the last of the money from another defeated racer, he made his way over to his sister and Vince.  
  
"So what d'ya think? Hot or what?" he smiled as handed the Mia the cash and slapped Vince on the back.  
  
"Whateva Dom. It's time you had someone new to race. You beat all these guys already!" She teased.  
  
Vince chuckled. "Yeah dawg. As always, the King still reigns."  
  
Letty's lip curled at the edges, forming a devilish smile and Jesse groaned.  
  
"Don't even think about it Letty. That's Dominic Toretto." He pointed out.  
  
"So?" Letty asked her best friend with a shrug of her shoulders. "Doesn't mean he's God." She started making her way over to Dom and when she finally reached him she tapped him on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Oh here we go." Jesse mumbled before following Letty.  
  
Mia moaned as she saw another girl heading their way. "Here we go again!"  
  
Vince looked this new girl up and down. Something was different about her.  
  
"What?" Dom snapped as he turned and looked around, expecting to see someone after a race or a fuck. Letty laughed bitterly.  
  
"That how you always greet new competition?" She asked evenly, one eyebrow raised in the air.  
  
Jesse hung back and checked out the cars around him.  
  
Dom huffed loudly. "New competition? That'll be the day."  
  
Off in the distance, Leon spotted a newcomer. He looked about 20, but couldn't be sure. Examining the cars around him, he felt intrigued. He didn't strike Leon as the same as the other racers; he was more interested in the cars themselves. Walking over slowly, he dodged a few friends, pretending as if he didn't see them.  
  
"I don't know Dom," Vince smiled as he turned back to Mia, "she looks as though she could give you a run for your money, man!"  
  
"Hey man, you new here?" Leon said as he stepped up beside Jesse.  
  
"What, you scared of a girl?" Letty asked, mocking him. "C'mon the way I hear it, you're the shit. Hot stuff. So am I where we're from. But if you're scared a little girl like me can beat you, then fine." Letty shrugged, smothering her laughter.  
  
Jesse nodded at Leon with a faint smile. "Yeah, flew in a few days ago."  
  
"Beat me?" Dom pointed to himself as he teased her. He stepped in closer and put a hand around her waist. "I don't think so. Where you from baby?"  
  
Leon smiled profoundly. "Cool, I'm Leon...Leon Bauer," he said as he stretched his hand out towards Jesse.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes as she jumped off her car, and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You're right though, he is the shit. I'm not sure bout hot stuff though. I'm Mia Toretto, this is Dom, my brother, and Vince," she introduced themselves with a smile. She liked this girl, something struck her. She didn't seem to be interested in Dom's body as much as did in racing him.  
  
Letty brushed Dom's hand off passively and folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to one side. "Why the hell does that matter? If you're up for the race, then let's race. I'm not here for your ass. Seriously, you're hot and all but give me a break. I ain't gonna jump your bones just because of that." She glanced at Mia with a grin. "Letty."  
  
Vince shook Letty's hand and chuckled. "Dom bro, I think this girl may be worthy."  
  
"I'm Jesse, that's Letty over there." Jesse jabbed a thumb in her direction. "How long you been racing?"  
  
Dom glanced at Vince. "You think so? I dunno! She seems all talk to me." He nodded his head after a moment. "But yeah, we could give a try. See how she goes!"  
  
Mia slapped her brother. "Look Dom, just give the girl a race. That's all she wants. Quit hassling her will ya?"  
  
Leon shrugged his shoulders. "Ermm...bout 4 or 5 years. I ain't hardcore like that guy over there," he nodded at Dom, "once in a while is enough for me." Noticing Letty talking to Dom, a grin covered his face.  
  
"She know what she's doing? He can be difficult at times," Leon chuckled at his understatement.  
  
Jesse laughed too. "The chicks crazy but I have to admit she's got her head on straight. If she wants something 9 out of 10 times, she gets it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Yeah Dom." Vince snickered. "Give the Betty a chance."  
  
"It's Letty," she growled. "Asshole." Then Letty looked to Dom. "So what do you say?"  
  
Dom thought it over, then reached behind him and patted the side wing of his red MX-7. "OK, if you think you can keep up, I'll race ya! What's the bet?" he licked his lips as he took in her figure. Black leather trousers covered a set of long, slim legs. Her top was two toned, slits of black portraying the red underneath. Mia laughed behind him, breaking his train of thought.  
  
"I like ya girl, you got attitude. Be sure and burn his ass, aight?"  
  
Letty nodded at Mia. "You not so bad ya self." She looked at Dom with a straight face. "If you want to check out my ass you might as well just ask me to turn around. Well, I don't know, what do you wanna bet?"  
  
"You!" Dom replied sharply. "I win, I get a date. You win; you can either give me a date, or walk away. Either way, you win!"  
  
Leon nodded as he saw the way Letty was handling herself. "You two move here together? Where from?"  
  
"New York. Yeah. How about you where you from?" Jesse didn't find it surprising at how Letty's attitude was playing up. He was used to it.  
  
"Me?!" Letty asked in disbelief. No guy had ever bet her on a race. But for some reason the idea intrigued her. "You got yourself a deal."  
  
"I live bout 15minutes away from here. Been here for a few years. You race in New York?" He kept an eye on Toretto and Letty.  
  
"Good, so what ya racing?" Dom laughed. Inside he could feel his blood tingling. This girl was getting to him in a way that no one ever had.  
  
"Like you, I ain't hardcore. But Lett is. She races all the time. She's like the female version of Dominic Toretto from what I can tell." Jesse explained, eyes on Letty, who gave him a wink in return.  
  
"Well Mr. Toretto, you'll just have to wait and see." Letty spun around and headed in the direction of her car, deliberately swaying her ass.  
  
"Damn..." Vince drawled. "That chica has some attitude!"  
  
"You said it," Mia agreed. "I dunno Dom, I think you got a challenge on your hands there," she wrapped her arm around Vince's waist and walked in the same direction as Letty had headed.  
  
"See ya at the finish line bro," Vince yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Dom hardly heard a word either of them said. He was so focused on that hot little ass walking away from him. "Damn. I have to win this!" he said to himself as he raised his hands in the air.  
  
"AIGHT PEOPLE," he roared above the dim of the crowds. "WE GOT ANOTHER RACE. ME AGAINST LETTY, THAT GIRL RIGHT THERE!" He pointed to Letty as she reached her car.  
  
Leon laughed. "Looks like we're gonna see male Toretto v female Toretto." He turned back to face Jesse as Dom lowered his hands. "Aight, who wins this one. I have to say Dom, coz I ain't seen how she runs yet!"  
  
Jesse smirked. "I bet you Leon that she wins. 5g's, you willing?"  
  
Letty chuckled to herself as she slid into her car, twisting the NOS cans on and then driving up to the starting line.  
  
Leon stepped back. "5g's? You're that sure she's gonna win this?"  
  
"Well, even is she doesn't, I know it'll be pretty damn close." Jesse replied.  
  
Leon slapped his hand. "Aight, dawg. I got 5g's on Dom." He reached into his back pocket and produced a wad of cash, tightly rolled up.  
  
Jesse produced a similar wad. "5g's on Letty."  
  
Leon put the cash back into his back pocket and sighed. "OK, lets go watch how this shit goes down."  
  
Dom looked over at the stunning girl from his car. 'Damn, is she hot or what?' he thought to himself. "Ready for this?" Smiling over, he felt the glimmer in his dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"The question is not if I'm ready, it's if you are." Letty said cockily, not tearing her eyes from the road ahead.  
  
Vince held onto Mia excitedly. "This is intense."  
  
Dom looked out the other window and hollered at Vince and Mia. "Well? One of you two gonna start us of or what?"  
  
Mia walked out of Vince's grasp, and stood between the two cars. She raised her hands above her head and eyed the two races. Seeing them ready, she dropped them quickly to her sides and knelt down to the ground.  
  
Letty shifted quickly into first gear and sped off. She was calm like always when she raced. To be honest, she couldn't really care if she ever won. She enjoyed the rush.  
  
Vince bit his lip and peered as far as his eyes allowed.  
  
Jesse drew in a deep breath, clenching his jaw nervously.  
  
Dom felt the car propelling him forward as he was pushed back into his seat. Quickly shifting through his gears, he pulled ahead of her, then she drew back equal with them. It was neck and neck all the way.  
  
Mia started jumping up and down on the spot. "Damnit, it's close. They're bumper to bumper. OOoooo," she squealed.  
  
Leon and Jesse stood a few feet away from Mia and Vince. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Letty could sense the finish line coming into view and she hit her first shot of NOS and went soaring in front of him.  
  
"I can't watch." Vince announced, turning his head. Vince couldn't help overhearing the guy beside him.  
  
"Damn Leon, I told ya. My girls out front. Get ready to hand over that 5!"  
  
Jesse chuckled, eyes following the race intently, hoping Letty would win.  
  
Dom covered the NOS button. "Ha, that's a mistake!" Knowing her NOS tank was emptying, he shot his own burst of adrenaline and pulled a good few yards in front of her. He soared over the finish line just inches in front.  
  
"SONOFABITCH!" Letty exclaimed as she slowed down, turning back to head to the starting line again.  
  
Leon jumped into the air, "Hand it over Jesse, told ya man. He won!"  
  
Vince turned to Mia. Seeing she was unusually calm for Dom winning, he asked what was wrong.  
  
"I had hopes of that girl bringin him down a few holes. Ah well!" she sighed.  
  
Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "She's gonna be sooo pissed." he slapped the cash in Leon's hand and awaited Letty's arrival.. When she turned up and got out of her car he was surprised to see her smiling. But her attention was taking up by waiting for Dom.  
  
Leon followed Jesse, keen to meet the girl who'd came closest to beating 'The King'.  
  
"Hey, nice run. That's the closest it's ever been!" He hoped his compliment went down good.  
  
Dom pulled up beside Letty and got out, an enthusiastic smile across his face. Hitching up his jeans, he winked at her.  
  
Letty laughed. "Does this mean I gotta let your ass have a date with mine?" she looked at Leon. "Hey, I see you and Jess have bonded."  
  
Leon nodded his head. "I'll say, I just made 5 large off his ass." He put an arm around Jesse's shoulders.  
  
Dom stepped in closer. "I guess it does." He took a piece of paper from his car and wrote down his cell number. After handing it to her, he slapped her ass and walked away. "Call me!"  
  
Mia and Vince stood at his car dumb-founded. "You asked her to call? What's gotten into you?" Mia shrieked loudly as she poked his temple.  
  
"Yeah, you let her off the hook. You know she'll never call, right?" Vince smirked, still shocked that Dom had let that hottie walk away. Dom laughed quietly as he opened his door.  
  
"Relax. She'll call. I know it. C'mon lets get outta here!" he sank down into his car.  
  
Mia and Vince shrugged their shoulders and got into Mia's car, taking the lead and heading home. Dom started his car and waved to Letty with a smile as he drove away.  
  
Letty stared at the number in her hand and handed it over to Jesse, with a strange look and laughing. "Like fuck I'm gonna call him. So, Leon is it? You wanna come back to our house and we can get acquainted?"  
  
Jesse pocketed the number, knowing that Letty would ask for it later.  
  
Leon looked from Jesse to Letty. "Yeah, sure. Can I follow you in ma car?"  
  
"Aye, you sure can." Letty smiled and walked back to her car. Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's not the most sociable person is she?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 As Leon drew up at the house, he saw Letty go into the house whilst Jesse remained on the porch. Getting out he walked over. "What's up with Letty? Anything wrong?" "Nah, everything's just on schedule." Jesse smirked. "Girl has a jonsing for some love if you know what I'm sayin'." Letty picked up the phone and dialled the number on the paper. She held the phone to her ear, listening intently to the ringing. Mia heard Dom's cell phone ringing from the kitchen. She shuffled past the crowd and lifted the phone. It wasn't a number she recognised. Putting it to her ear, she was keen to know who was calling. "Hello?!" she half-yelled to be heard "Hey!" Letty greeted with equal volume. She recognised Mia's voice and semi- smiled. "Is your brother there?" Mia smiled to herself. Damn, he was right: Letty had called. She put down her drink and started to head upstairs. "Yeah, he's in his room. Hold on." She knocked sharply on Dom's door and opened it without waiting for an invite. "Dom, phone for you!" He bolted upright and eyed her curiously. Was this some joke? He grabbed the phone off her, closed the door on her, and spoke in his deep gravelly voice. "Hello?!" "Wassup?" Letty asked, walking to the kitchen table and taking a seat. "Just thought I'd call and see what you were doing." "Well, that's the best excuse I've heard in a long while," he laughed as he stood at the window, slinging his free hand into the pocket of his combat trousers. "Just admit it girl, you crave me, don't ya?" On the other end, Letty laughed. "Oh yeah. Totally man." She said sarcastically. "I've had cravings before but it's never been for guys. Besides, I knew that you'd get shit from your friend if I didn't. So if you think about I was doing you a favour by calling." "Oh yeah...how you figure that one?" he asked as he looked down at the street. "Well, don't ya think he would've made fun of you if you couldn't get me? I mean, the famous DT not being able to win a chick? Sounds like joke material to me. I just thought since I lost the race I'd do you the favour of calling." She explained coyly, grinning. "Well, now you mention it. You could do me a favour!" "Oh yeah, and what would that be?" she asked, twisting the phone cord around her finger until it threatened to pull out of the wall and she let it go. "The party over here is kinda dull tonight. So how ya feel about coming over an maybe...you and me...could liven things up a bit. Huh?" Letty leaned back in her chair to look at Jesse and Leon, who were busy talking about cars and she shrugged. "Sure, not like there's anything fun going on around here. Will Leon have your address?" "Yep...just tell him to head to the party. He'll lead ya straight here. Bring your friend too...the kid!" "The kid? I think you'll find he ain't a kid." Letty practically growled at him, standing up for Jesse. She hated when guys like Dom said he was a kid or the 'little guy'. She sighed, knowing they didn't know better and hung up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 She stood and walked into the living room, hitching her leather pants up on her hips slightly. "Hey guys, you wanna go to a party at Toretto's?" Jesse grinned. "Hell yeah. Leon?" Leon clapped his hands loudly. "Now you're talking. You guys wanna ride with me? There's probably not enough room for the three cars!" He knew what Toretto parties were like. Letty raised a brow at Jesse who kept grinning at her and stood. "Yeah Bro, les go." Letty announced and headed out the door. Jesse frowned, there was something off with her. He shook it off and decided to ask her about it later. "So Leon, his parties gonna be hoppin' right?" "Oh yeah, man! Absolutely. They're wild, dawg." He drove in the direction of the Toretto house. "We're about 5 minutes away." Dom dove down the stairs, his face as giddy as a school boy. "Aight, she's coming over. So no bull shit, you guys listening?" he looked at Mia and Vince in turn. They held their hands up in mock surrender. "If you say so, boss!" Vince chuckled. "Chill Dom. She won't put up with anyone's shit. I'm sure of that!" He grabbed a bottle of Corona and waited for her. After a while, he heard the roar of an engine as it was downsized, ready for parking. Going to the window, he saw her climb out of Leon's Skyline. Letty hitched her pants up again and waited for Leon to lead the way to the house. Jesse came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. As Jesse eyed the cars around them Letty spotted Dom and rolled her eyes. After his comment about Jesse, she was a little pissed off. She knew he never intended it to be offensive but stuff like that just found its way under Letty's skin and agitated her. Dom slapped Leon on the back as he entered the house. "Hey man. Come in and enjoy. Drink's in the kitchen, help yaself!" Watching Letty and the kid beside her walk up, he couldn't help but notice her look. "What's up? You just got here? You can't be pissed already...can you?" Jesse kissed Letty's forehead and walked after Leon to the kitchen. Letty just shrugged at him. "I was pissed before." she told him. "Oh yeah? What for?" he asked as he guided her into the house, receiving weird looks from Mia and Vince. He handed her his beer and got another one for himself. "It's not important." She took a sip of the corona. "Just take in mind that little things piss me off a lot okay? Now, if this is meant to be a party...why is no one partying?" "Put it this way," he sighed as he pulled her in close to him. "If your the life of the party, and I'm the soul, well then the party's just starting!" A tall, well tanned blonde girl walked up to Dom and Letty. Pushing between the two of them, she ran her hand up and down his chest, completely ignoring Letty who stood behind her. "We can make our own little party upstairs!" Dom looked over her shoulder at Letty. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing him directly. He pushed the chaser away. "Sorry, but I'm otherwise engaged," he smiled as he pulled Letty back in. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Letty laughed at the girl. "You might wanna go down to Hollywood Boulevard for some ass little girl." She grinned and started grinding into Dom's crotch subtly. Smiling profoundly, he let his hands roam all over body, familiarising himself with all her curves. "You keep in shape don't ya?" he whispered into her ear. "Well, I kind of have to." She raised the bottle to her lips and took another sip. "From the work I used to do it was basically a given." Despite his best efforts, he was finding it hard to control himself. "You wanna continue this conversation somewhere else? It's kinda crowded in here." "Are you suggesting we go up to your room? Cause if you are, then it's a no. If we're going outside, then it's a yes." He pulled back. "Me...ask you to my room. Give me some credit. I'm not that easy, girl. I was talking bout going out back. We can talk out there." Letty nodded, laughing slightly as she headed to the back door. "From the way I hear it, you can't keep your dick in your pants." She called over the music, several people started laughing. Letty had an almighty grin on her face. Dom laughed as if hurt by her comment. "Hey, hey, hey, you don't even know me! Yet!" he grinned as he followed her outside. He jumped up on the wall behind the house. It was quiet here and he breathed in the cool night air. Letty jumped up beside him. "So what was your line of work?" "You honestly want to know that?" She asked, drinking more of the Corona. "Absolutely, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested." "Well, you asked for it. I worked as part of this sort of...gang." Letty stammered, looking down at the ground. "Gang...like how?" He downed a quarter of his beer in one go. "Basically I went out and got all the guys from other gangs that has done us wrong hot and bothered and lead them back to the head quarters for their death. But that's not everything, that's just the short story." Letty sighed. Dom was seriously stunned at what she had said. "Death? You killed people?" "No, I didn't. I would never be able to kill someone." She explained. "Besides, I was never allowed to be near them as it happened. Was.kept. in a different room." "You guys do away with any mechanics by any chance?" He laughed as he sipped his beer, relieved to know he wasn't hitting on a murderer. "Coz I've been looking for some, but can't find any good ones anywhere!" Just then Mia popped her head round the corner. "Dom, one of Hector's guys just called. He wants to know if he can drop off his car at the garage tomorrow. He's having some problems with it." She winked at Letty as she handed Dom the cordless phone. Letty raised an amused brow at Mia and laughed lightly, putting a hand on Dom's thigh playfully. "He behavin?" she leaned against the wall with a nod at Dom as he spoke on the phone. "Oh, he's doing a good job of that so far." Letty laughed. "But I must say he hasn't got a way with words." Mia rolled her eyes. "He never has. Big and bad, that's him. He's not one for an intellectual conversation." Dom handed back the phone to his sister.  
  
Letty laughed more and removed her hand from Dom's thigh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Once Mia had left, he turned to face her head on. Taking her hand he put it back on his thigh. "I liked it where it was." He reached up with his hands and placed them on either side of her face. Leaning in towards her, he pushed his lips up against hers. Her lips were so soft that he never wanted the kiss to end. Letty put the bottle in her hands on the wall behind her and brought her arms up, wrapping them around his neck, intensifying the kiss. She moaned a little into his mouth. An alarm went off in her head and she stopped, pulling back quickly. Opening his eyes at the sudden stop, he found her looking at the ground. He licked his lips, tasting the sweetness left on his lips. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologised as he looked out over the garden. "It's not you Dom, I was just.I'm not good enough for you." She announced, hopping from the wall and walking back to the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 For a moment he lingered on the wall, reeling from what she had just said. Jumping off the wall he ran after her. Lightly grabbing her arm, he turned her round to face him. "What the hell did you just say?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion at her. "I'm not good enough for you Dom." She repeated, pulling her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry." Letty ran inside, seeking Jesse. Everyone in the kitchen froze as Letty walked past, and Dom tore through the house after her. "Jesse!" Letty shouted and her best friend was at her side in a flash. "What is it Lett?" he asked, concern washing over his features. "We're leaving." Letty looked behind her and saw Dom approaching fast. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he yelled after her, seeing her move towards the front door. Jesse was standing in shock before Letty started ordering him to move. He quickly followed her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Letty?" He ran out the door and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Hold up, just explain that to me will ya?" "I can't Dom, please just move." Letty said, with a slightly shaky voice. Jesse put a hand on her shoulder. "Where you gonna go? You dont have a car." He motioned with his hand. "Come back inside..." he pleaded with her. "Dominic you don't understand I have to go." Letty repeated. "Please." Jesse sighed, finally understanding. "Lett, if this is about.I swear to god I'm gonna beat his ass." He warned. "That guy has messed up your life and you're not letting him do it anymore. Shit Girl, his words don't mean a thing!" Dom's glare turned to Jesse. "Huh? What guy? What you talking about? his voice deadly serious. By now, a crowd had gathered at the front door watching the events unfold. Mia and Vince stood at the bottom step. "Party's over," he shouted, "everybody get going!" he ordered in his -don't-screw-with-me' tone. Almost immediately, people started filing out of the house. Letty and Jesse stood motionless in front of Dom, not sure what to do. "Actually, getting out was my plan." Letty muttered before looking at Dom. Jesse stepped in front of Letty protectively. "What did you say to her Dom?" He asked quietly. "I said fuck all," he snapped back, eyeing Jesse intently. He was about to get up in his face when he noticed Letty's retreating form. Taking a deep breath, he curbed his temper. "Let's go inside and talk about this," he offered. "It's not like you can go any other place is it?" "Back off bro, she just needs to think." Jesse said as he watched Letty pacing the front garden. "Did you do anything?" he asked Dom. "We kissed, that's all. Tell me what's going on....please?" his voice held nothing but concern and worry. It wasn't like him, to chase after a girl like this, he'd only known her one night. But he was draw to her. Drawn like no words could describe. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Nodding, Jesse pushed Dom back inside. "Okay here's the shorted version. Asshole of a boyfriend, said she was only good enough for him. Now she's got this sort of, inferiority complex when guys make a move on her." Dom looked from Jesse to Letty, still standing outside. "That's what she meant," he managed to say after several failed attempts. A weird look from Jesse made him realise what he had just said. "After we kissed, she kept saying she wasn't good enough for me," he explained. "Wait here," he ordered Jesse. Walking calmly back out to Letty, he took hold of her arms gently. "Listen, I'm not gonna push this, aight?" He waited for a few minutes before finding the courage to say it. "Stay here tonight. I'll crash on the couch, you can take my bed and Jesse can sleep on the floor. It's too late for you two to be going anywhere. You don't know what folk round here are like!" Dom smiled warmly at her, hoping to convince her. Letty couldn't make eye contact with him and tears began to from in her eyes. She nodded before running from him into Jesse's waiting arms and she sobbed whilst he attempted taking her up the stairs. "Hey Dom, which room's yours?" Jesse asked. Seeing Jesse struggle, he rushed over. Placing her arms around his neck, he scooped her up effortlessly and carried her to his room, followed closely by Jesse. Mia and Vince stood quietly in the kitchen, keeping out of the way. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Jesse got in beside her and she clung onto him, sobbing into his chest as he stroked through her hair. "Hey Letty...?" Jesse asked softly. "Yeah...?" She managed through gasps and sobs. "You want me to stay with you?" At her nod Jesse pulled her closer into him and looked at Dom. "Can you grab off her shoes please?" Dom gently took of her boots and left them on the floor beside his bed. He was deeply worried about what was going on here. "I'll be downstairs Jess. See ya in the morning." Jesse shook his head. "Nuh uh. You gotta stay here. A'ight?" He made a move and Letty whimpered as he got out from the bed and left the room. She curled into a ball and cried. Dom looked from Jesse to Letty and back again. He left the room quietly, giving Dom an encouraging nod as he went. Slowly, he made his way to the bed and sat with his back against the wall, moving quietly so as not to disturb her. He lay next to her, and gently pulled her against him, letting her head lie across his chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your party." She muttered, adjusting her head so she could look at him. "I didn't mean to I just freaked when you kissed me."  
  
He quickly shook his head, totally dismissing what she said. "You didn't ruin anything." He brushed a tangled piece of her hair out of her face and smiled. "Betcha didn't think you'd end up in my bed on our first date, did ya?" Letty slapped his knee playfully.  
  
"Hey! I told you I didn't wanna go up to your room." She chuckled, half- seriously. "You call this a date?"  
  
"Nope," he replied quickly, shuffling his way on the bed so he was lying beside her.  
  
"Why? You wanna try again?"  
  
Letty almost scoffed but smothered it with a cough. "I think it's best if we don't. What do you think?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" The smile faded from his face as he looked down and away from her.  
  
"Well I think that we've not exactly gotten off to the best start. I mean, this 'date' was all you won remember?" Letty's inferiority complex began to kick in, making her distant.  
  
"Nah, girl. I won more than that. Believe me!" He leant down and softly kissed her on the top of her head. Sensing those, 'I'm not good enough' feelings in her, he changed the subject. "Get some sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep. Actually, I don't sleep." She stated pulling away from. "You get the sleep."  
  
"Yeah, you can sleep. You can sleep here. It's aight. You're safe."  
  
"It's not that. I just...don't. You wouldn't understand." She sighed. "Listen how about you catch a few Zzzz's and I'll wake you up when you need to be wakened. Fair?" Realising there were far too many issues to work through in this night, he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Aight, you ain't gonna bail on me are ya?" That handsome charming smile shining through. She quirked a brow.  
  
"Only if you try anything." Letty winked and snuggled into him again. Placing an arm protectively around her, he held her close. Closing his eyes, he wandered what had come over him tonight. Normally, a good looking girl for a quick fuck was more than enough. But here was someone with problems. Not just, 'does my bum look big this', but some real major problems. He had actually chased after her, wanting to know more. And there she lay. This beautiful, stunning girl lying next to him and he didn't feel one urge to push her. It was simply enough to lie next to her, feel her rise and fall below him, her deep slow breathing keeping him calm. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Letty had a bright smile on her face as she stroked the bridge of Dom's nose, trying to get him to wake up. During the night, after he'd fallen asleep she'd watched him, studying every inch of his large form, and loving it. "Dom...?" She cooed into his ear with a little giggle. "Dominic?" Pulling himself out of a deep sleep, he heard that sweet voice whispering in his ear. Fighting the bright light flooding the room, he opened his eyes. Letty was propped up on her elbows, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he moaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jokingly, Letty turned her head and looked around the room.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" She asked, with feigned innocence coating her voice. She moaned grumpily for a second. "You snore you know that?"  
  
"I've been told once or twice, yeah!" He sat up and stretched. "Feel better? Get any sleep?"  
  
Letty shook her head and shrugged. "No. And I never said it was a bad thing. You got rhythm." She grinned, sliding up the bed with him. "Besides, Jess snores like a rocket and Adrian..." Buts herself off. "Nevermind." Noticing the sudden change in her demeanour, he looked down at his clothes. He remembered how'd he hadn't bothered getting changed.  
  
"Yeah...well, I'm gonna take a shower." Standing up, he kicked off his black rigger boots and started to pull off the sweat dampened t-shirt, sticking to his body. She too got out the bed and straightened out her clothes.  
  
"I'll uh...make the bed for you. Since I intruded on you anyway." Letty smiled briefly at him.  
  
Jesse awoke as usual at 9am sharp. His eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings, noticing he was in the lounge.  
  
"Shit..." Jesse groaned, rolling off the couch and sitting up, holding his head in his hands. He picked up his cell phone, which he'd placed on the coffee table and noticed he had no new messages, or missed calls and put it down again, looking around for people.  
  
"Nah, forget bout it. I never make it anyway." He threw his shirt to the floor and grabbed some towels. "Mia's probably cooking breakfast, grab some if ya like. I won't be long." Going into the bathroom, he didn't bother locking the door. Letty raised a brow at his retreating form and looked back to the bed, starting to make it up. It was the least she could do. "Hey Dom, you got a spare toothbrush by any miracle of a chance?!" He stepped into the shower, the hot water shaking him awake.  
  
"God, that's a question. Ermm...ask Mia...she'll know. There's probably one at the sink there, I dunno!" His voice carried out of the shower and into the bathroom.  
  
After Letty had finished with the bed she walked into the bathroom without knocking, not really caring. She peered at two toothbrushes. "Is yours the green or black?"  
  
"Whateva!" he said more quietly, realising she just a few inches away  
  
"Oookay." Letty picked up the black one and then took the toothpaste from the side of the sink and squeezed some onto the brush. After running it under the water to dampen it, she placed it in her mouth and began brushing. She was totally indifferent to Dom's presence.  
  
After a few minutes, he turned off the water and reached for a towel. Wrapping it round his waist, he stepped out and let the water drip down his body onto the floor. He smiled as he noticed Letty's eyes darting over him.  
  
"You know, I have the sudden urge to rip that towel off you." She told him as she brushed her teeth, spitting out the froth. She winked at him and chuckled to herself. This man was definitely one of a kind.  
  
"Really? Well...too bad. I'm starving and Mia cooks good." He made a quick exit and shoved on some fresh clothes. A pair of silver khaki's with a Nike shirt.  
  
Rinsing out her mouth she placed the toothbrush back and followed him out. "I can't believe you just past up on a piece of ass for food." She laughed, going out the room.  
  
"I'm kinda hoping that won't be the last offer!" He winked at her as she squeezed past and went downstairs.  
  
"You never know! You might get that second date after all!" She called, trotting down the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Letty smiled when she saw Jesse in the kitchen, "hey Jesse." casting her glance to Mia. "Hey chica. Smells good."  
  
Dom kissed Mia on the head and nodded at Vince. Sitting down opposite Letty, he glanced over at Jesse.  
  
"Hey Jesse. Sleep all right?"  
  
"Slept like a rock actually." Jesse muttered through his food.  
  
"Making up for me are ya?" Letty teased. She glanced at Dom and moved her foot under the table to brush against his leg. "So, what you guys doing today?" She asked, playing off what she was doing to Dom.  
  
"Well," Mia moaned, "Vince is gonna go open up the garage and see to the customers, and I'm gonna put in some shopping time!"  
  
Jesse nodded and then looked at Dom. "And what about you?"  
  
Dom stirred restlessly as he fought to control his laughter. Damn that girl knew how to rile a guy. "Me?" He almost choked. "I gotta get to work!"  
  
Letty tried not to grin, brushing her foot with more pressure, she began to draw it up his leg. "Oh yeah? What kinda work you doing today Toretto? Restoring, painting...?"  
  
"Both actually," he smiled through gritted teeth at her, clearly telling her to stop, but really he was enjoying it. "There's a lot to be done!"  
  
Vince put his plate into the sink. "Dom, man, you should take on some extra help, like I told ya!"  
  
Dom shook his head dismissively. "There's not many people I trust," reaching below the table, he pinched her leg teasingly.  
  
Letty's leg spasmed under the table and she kicked the table leg with a grunt and a whimper. She glared at Dom but then raised a brow over at Vince. "You short of people or something."  
  
Vince nodded back. "Yeah, too much work and not enough people to do it!"  
  
Letty nodded slowly, placing her foot onto Dom's crotch, curling her toes to massage him. "We can help," she pointed to herself and Jesse. "I mean, you don't even gotta pay us."  
  
Dom felt the pressure on his crotch and bolted up from the table, almost knocking it over. Everyone looked at him, not sure what was wrong. "You two?" he said quickly as he stood beside Mia. "You two can work cars?" He felt himself blush with embarrassment for his outburst.  
  
Letty burst out laughing and steadied the table. "Wuss!"  
  
Jesse raised a brow at them and then nodded to Dom. "Yeah, course we can. We built our rice rockets." Dom thought over what Jesse had just said. Looking to Vince and Mia, he recieved nods of approval. He licked his lips slowly. "Looks like you got your workforce, Dom!" Mia laughed. She turned back to the sink and Dom pushed off the worktop he'd been leaning against. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. C'mon, let's go, I'll show ya around!" The friends rose from the table and Letty quickly jogged upstairs to get her boots. When she returned she smiled at the others. "You have to take us in your cars, since we don't have one." "Oh, hey, where did Leon go last night?" Jesse asked curiously, heading for the door. "He left last night, something bout not wanting to get in the way!" Mia replied from the kitchen. Dom rolled his eyes as he approached the front door. "Any excuse for a ride, huh?" he teased. Vince grabbed his keys from the living room. "OK, whose with me?" he asked as he tossed them from hand to hand. He tutted and cursed himself openly as he finished. "Right Jess, let's go." "I'm with Vince I guess." Jesse chuckled. He looked to Letty. "What about you baby gurl?" "I'm with V too." she replied, walking with Jesse, arm in arm. Not even bothering to look over her shoulder to Dom, she could feel his disappointed. Dom threw his arms into the air and let them fall again as he rolled his eyes and tutted loudly. "You do know I got an empty seat, right?" he eyed her directly. Letty froze a grin coming to her lips automatically. "That an offer?" He waited till Jesse broke the connection with Letty's arm and followed Vince out of the house. It was just the two of them. He stepped in closer, looking down at her slight but capable form. "That's an offer. What d'ya say?" Sliding a hand to take one of his she rose on her feet to whisper into his ear. "That's a definite yes." Letty traced circles on his hand, glancing down then back at him. "C'mon let's go, Jesse will be shittin' a load of anxiety already." She laughed. Dom leaned down and planted a quick, yet deep, kiss on her cheek. He marvelled at her soft, delicate skin, protected by her bad-ass attitude. There was more to this girl. It would take some digging, but he was confident he would find it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 They walked hand-in-hand down to the cars parked at the side-walk. Vince and Jesse were sitting in V's car, ready to go. Dom winked briefly at Vince then opened his car. He slid into the drivers seat and waited till Letty had shut her door before starting his car. "Mazda, RX-7..." She drawled. Letty turned to face him, the smile still there from before. "how very fitting. Hot car, for a hot guy." Letty put her hand on his thigh, brushing her thumb over the fabric of his pants. Glancing down from the road to her strategically placed hand, Dom smiled. "You know, you're gonna distract my attention." His voice held nothing but excitement. "Awww." Letty pouted sarcastically. "Wouldn't want that now would we?" She moved her hand. "Besides, after that rather amusing to say the least, show at the breakfast table I think I better watch what I do." she said, not at all serious. He nodded his approval. "I'm easily excited, you should know that. For future reference." He turned left and saw Vince do the same in his side mirror. They approached a big grey building on their left. The initials 'DT' were plastered on the side, indicating the entrance. She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Definitely gotta remember that." She frowned. "Wait a sec, that mean if you're easily excited that you're a one minute man?" She cringed at the thought. Pulling the car into the car park, he turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "That's a good one." He looked around before continuing. "Let's just say you won't be disappointed, OK? We're here!" He announced as he got out the car. She got out the car and shrugged. smothering her chuckles. "What makes you think I want to find out?" Jesse smiled at Vince as they approached. "This is awesome, glad to be working with ya." Dom led the way over to the shutters surrounding the garage. "Lemme show you around, man!" Vince helped him open shop. Jesse let out a long, slow whistle as the cars were un-vailed to him. Laid out in front were about 15 or 16 high performance cars awaiting attention. "We got a back log of about two weeks!" Dom sighed deeply as he dodged between the lines of cars into the office. "Vince, show him the ropes!" Dom instructed as he went back to Letty. She was still out in the fore-court, examining the beauties. Vince started explaining it all to Jesse. "What you thinking?" Dom asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm thinking, you got a sound business set up hear Toretto." She whispered, teasing him. Letty reached up and twisted in his arms, slipping hers neatly around his neck. "Glad to be part of the team." He let his arms fall to her ass. Gently grabbing her, he made sure Vince and Jesse weren't watching. "How'd d'ya feel bout a holiday. Just you an me away for the day?" Letty tilted her head to one side. She was hesitant about this, "Where to?" The other part of her was pleading to go. She needed a few hours to just relax and chill. And even better if Dom was with her. "Ermmm...I dunno. We could just drive, see where we end up." He shrugged his shoulders at her, still looking deep into her dark eyes. Licking her lips, she nodded slowly. A day alone with this hunk of a man? Hell yes! "Definitely. Although, I don't know how I feel about leaving Jesse here alone." She frowned then shrugged. "Ah, he's a big boy now. When do we leave?" Dom laughed quietly. "Look at him," he nodded over her shoulder to Jesse and Vince. They'd already started working. Vince was lying on a trolley below the car and Jesse was bent over the hood. "They're fine. Ain't nobody gonna mess with ma garage!" He took her hand in his. "C'mon let's go," he led her out of the garage and back to his car. "Are you sure about this? Shouldn't we even say goodbye?" But she never stopped, let him take him over to his car. "What about clothes and stuff, underwear? And toothbrushes?" This was usually when Jesse would chuckle at her, calling her too mom-like. And she slap him upside the head and they'd laugh together. "Nah, they're fine. If they need us, Vince has got my cell number. What bout clothes and stuff?" he narrowed his eyes with confusion. Opening the door, Letty slid into the car. He closed it behind her and lowered himself into the driver's seat. "Never mind." She chuckled, rolling her eyes partially. When he'd gotten in she fiddled with his CD player, and sighed, switching it over to the radio only to hear "Furious" By Ja rule come on. She laughed and started rapping and singing along. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Dom kept glancing from the road to Letty as she sat rapping next to him. She knew the words and everything. "God girl, give the cats a chance," he teased as he winced at her singing. Reaching over, he turned down the radio. "So where we headed?"  
  
"Fuck you, the cats are already dead. I'm taking their place." She laughed. "Least I know the words." Letty stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Looking around, she shrugged. "I dunno. Remember, I only been in L.A for three days."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that! Well, where you wanna go? Anywhere, you name it."  
  
"What places are good? I mean, I wanna go somewhere we can chill but have fun, y'know? Also, I could do with some munch. Damn starved."  
  
"Right, so....." he paused whilst thinking. After a few moments, his eyes lit up. "I got it, the beach. We can chill there, an there's this little place just across the road. How bout that?"  
  
"Perfect." She beamed back at him. She loved the beach, but rarely got to go back in NY cause she was working and there was very little there. And none in Manhattan or the Bronx. "We can even go for a swim."  
  
"Mmmm....naked," he licked his lips and winked teasingly at her.  
  
Letty chuckled, glancing out the window. "Just say you never know." She answered.  
  
"Meaning?" he asked with suspicion.  
  
"Meaning you could be seeing a lot more than you bargained for tonight."  
  
As he got out of the car, he noticed that apart from a couple with kids on the far side, they had the beach to themselves. Grinning, he leaned against the wing of his car. "Haven't been down here since..." he stopped himself there, "well, for ages," he corrected. "Nice, huh?"  
  
"Beautiful." She stated, mesmerised by the clear blue ocean in front of her. Letty quickly removed her boots and socks, running out into the sand. Her feet tickled from the warm sand. She cackled, feeling at ease. Turning, she squinted at Dom. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on."  
  
Dom laughed as he jogged down after her, watching as she kept running out towards the ocean. "Where ya going?" he shrieked as she was getting nearer and nearer the water.  
  
Letty called back. "It's called the sea." she proceeded to strip down to her leather underwear.  
  
Seeing her throw away her clothes, his eyes widened. Shit, this was really happening!!! He grabbed quickly at his shirt and left it lying in the sand. Before he knew it, he was knee deep in salt water, his boots and khaki's still on. Looking ahead, he watched as Letty began swimming.  
  
Letty disappeared under the small waves, and swam blindly over to him. She grabbed one of his legs and came up, taking deep breaths. She sleeked back her hair from her face and leaned moved in closer to him. "You know," She began, seductively running her fingertips down his well toned chest and stomach. "I think that you and I have to get better acquainted with each other. Don't you?" She tilted her head, licking her lips.  
  
Watching her move in front of him, his eyes roamed her body. As she pulled her head back to look at him, he licked his lips. "I'd say that was a very...very...good idea!" he groaned.  
  
Letty chuckled momentarily, and slipped and hand between his boxers and his skin, tracing the top of the khakis. "These...definitely...must come off." She growled. Letty rose onto her tiptoes and sunk her face into his neck, sucking and licking the area of skin there. Intuitively her arms wrapped around his neck, her hand cupping one side of his face, brushing her fingertips there.  
  
Feeling her lips and tongue pulling frantically at his skin he tossed his head back slowly. Below the water he reached down and grabbed each of her legs. He lifted her effortlessly and anchored her on his waist.  
  
An amused grin played over her face and she pulled back to look at him. Letty's feet locked together at his back for security. "You do this with all the girls? Or do they usually fuck you in the car?"  
  
He laughed and looked away. Slowly he started to tease her. Kissing her neck and shoulders tenderly, he ran his tongue up and down her flesh and pulled back quickly, leaving her skin all goose-bumpled. "What da you think?" he growled into the nook of her neck.  
  
Tilting her head slightly to give him better access she closed her eyes. Letty bit her lip, nervous. She'd done this so many times. But this was different. This time, she actually felt something. Something else from boredom and eagerness to get it over with. This time, she wanted to take it slow. Either way, he would still be caught in her web.  
  
"I think that we better either control our urges or move to the sand."  
  
If he did hear her words, he pretended not to hear them. Instead his lips moved from her shoulder to her lips. His kiss seemed to heighten as he gently rolled his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Feeling her hesitate, he pulled back. "What's wrong?" he grasped for air.  
  
If only things were this simple, Letty thought. She bit her lip again and sighed, frowning. Then a smile came over her face and she brought her index finger up to trace his jaw-line lightly. "I just thought maybe we could continue this...another time? I have to get home soon and I think that if we wait it can be...special." Letty hated bare-face lying, but she had to do it.  
  
Dom sensed something change within her. He knew she was covering for something, probably the way her ex had made her feel. He decided not to push it. Reaching behind him, he unhooked her legs and turned her around so that he was carrying her on her back. She squealed with delight. "OK, I can wait." He started wading through the water back to the shore, with Letty hoisted on his back.  
  
Letty continued nibbling at his neck until they hit the sandy shore. She mumbled something in Spanish before sliding down off of him. She jogged to the spot where'd she left her clothes. Letty raised a brow, debating something. Shaking her head she stripped her leather bra and thong off, peeling it from her wet skin. Throwing it to the ground she slipped her pants back on and then her top. She adjusted to the discomfort and headed for the car, picking up her socks and boots and walking with them in one hand, her underwear in the other. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Dom's brow creased with confusion as he watched her go. With a slight shake of his head, he picked up his shirt and followed her to his car. When he got there, she was already seated. He tossed his shirt in the back and slid in next to her. "So...you wanna go back to the garage...or you want me to run you home?" He shrugged his shoulders deeply.  
  
"I think I should get home." She replied, not looking at him. Letty fiddled with the radio again until a soft ballad washed over it, sending chills up her spine. Letty settled back in her seat, her head resting on the back of her chair, eyes closed. "I live at one-thirty five Rosewood. You know where that is?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know it. What about Jesse though?" He swung the car onto the highway and drove in that direction.  
  
"He's probably already back home. He had things to take care of today anyway." She replied with a shrug. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Letty lifted her head, her lips set in a straight line. Her eyes focused on his face, studying it.  
  
Being truthful, he was taken aback by the whole issue of love. He knew he loved Mia, she was his sister. Christ, and he knew he loved his team. But love anyone else? Dom hesitated. No girl had ever spoken to 'love' to him before, except through an orgasm. He laughed slightly at his own joke. "Love? Can't say I've thought about it much. Never had to!" He looked at her, the first hint of sadness evident in his eyes.  
  
She made a mental note of this, smirking inwardly. "Why not? Haven't you ever loved someone?" Letty made her tone curious, but not prying. She had to do what she did best, even if it was wrong. "I mean, have you ever just saw a girl and thought 'I would love to love her' ?"  
  
He smirked at her. The void in his life was really starting to show through. "Think about it, I've never really seen a girl, cept from Mia. Aint nothing but skanks hangin round here!"  
  
"Thanks." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "So that makes me a skank too then doesn't it?" asked Letty, folding her arms across her chest angrily.  
  
He started to speak but stopped and looked out the window, turning the car off the highway. "Listen, you know what I meant. I mean, you've seen what it's like at the races. Then..." he hesitated, not sure if this was the right time, "then there was you!"  
  
"Then there was me huh? And what's that s'posed to mean?" She wasn't really angry, more eager for him to say what he truly felt. It's funny, people can fall for a fake person, she thought to herself.  
  
He looked at her briefly then back to the road. Her house was only minutes away, but he had to say it. "I mean...well...you're different aint ya? You're not like the others!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, men. Can never get what they want to say out into actual words. "I'll take that as a compliment, I think." Letty turned the volume up on the stereo, drowning out her thoughts.  
  
Perplexed wasn't the word to describe it. What the hell caused her to turn like this? One minute, she's well up for it, the next she's acting all scared. The sign announced that he was in Rosewood. "One-thirty five was it?"  
  
"Yeah, third on the left." Letty inwardly cursed. "Uh, actually, just drop me here. I'll walk the rest. It's a dead end up there anyway, so it'll be easier for you to turn here." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders he stopped the car at the sidewalk. "Well, you're here." He sat in neutral and turned in his seat to look at her.  
  
Letty grinned and moved forward in her seat, kissing his lips lightly before getting out of the car. "Thanks." She called back heading up the road in her bare feet, not bothering to put her boots back on. Knowing he could be watching, she sashayed, her hips noticeably going from side to side sexually, almost inviting him. But there was an untouchable factor in her presence too.  
  
Hitting first gear, he turned around and headed back to the garage. As he went, he gave a loud wolf-whistle, hoping she would hear him.  
  
Letty laughed, hearing his whistle. She quickly glanced at his retreating car over her shoulder.  
  
She got to her house and buzzed open the gates with the code. Rosewood was a rich neighbourhood, but not snobby. Letty walked past many high performance cars in the long driveway. 7 in total. Knowing the front door could be unlock she headed in, dropping her stuff and wandering around to find the crew.  
  
"Yo mi amore!" Adrian called from the couch in the large living room. A Cheshire grin came on his face when he saw her wet, sandy hair. "I see you had a good night." He raised a brow. His words caught the attention of the others in the room and they eyed Letty as she shrugged.  
  
"We didn't go all the way if that's what you're implying. I just got him a little riled. Besides I knew you flew in tonight, I didn't want to be tired out for that." Letty ran her tongue along her top lip. Adrian stood up and went to her, taking her hips in his hands. "Remember; timing is everything. But we gotta have this wrapped by Friday next week. We head to San Fran." He explained. 


End file.
